


Cause I Love You More Than I Could Ever Promise

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blowjobs, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Morning Sex, POV America (Hetalia), Phalloplasty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Past Surgeries, Rough Oral Sex, Sappy, Trans Male Character, Trans South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: Savino is gorgeous in the mornings, and Alfred is glad that his boyfriend is comfortable sleeping naked with him now. The sensation of cuddling with Vinny turns Alfred on, and he decides to wake Savino up for some fun.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Cause I Love You More Than I Could Ever Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Re: the gender dysphoria tag, it is mentioned as something Savino dealt with in the past and is briefly depicted in the present time. Savino is able to get past it, and the fic is mostly about him having a good time with Alfred.
> 
> I'm a cis woman, so click back if you don't want to read smut featuring a trans character that was written by a cis author. I've written this story with respectful intentions, and Savino and his body are referred to with gender-affirming language throughout.
> 
> Title taken from the song "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson.

Waking up with Savino was always nice. Vinny liked to sleep in, so Alfred was usually the first one to wake up. Alfred wasn’t much for the quiet, but he enjoyed appreciating his boyfriend in the calm stillness of the morning as slivers of light drifted in through the gaps in their window blinds. Alfred gazed at the parts of Savino he could see in his current position and wondered how the hell he got so lucky.

Savino was tucked against him, snuffling out soft breaths against his neck. Before his chest surgery, he didn’t like sleeping this way because then Alfred would be able to feel his chest without the binder, which he wasn’t supposed to sleep in. They’d still cuddle, with Vinny as the little spoon, and Alfred could nuzzle his curly hair, plant kisses behind his ear, and drape his arm over his waist, so it wasn’t like they couldn’t be close to each other. They’d still spoon occasionally, but it was nice to have other options too. And it was nice that Savino felt comfortable enough to sleep without a shirt, because he was insanely attractive. The only person Alfred had ever been attracted to, actually. The skin-to-skin contact felt amazing, and it felt nice to let his hand roam over Savino’s back without the barrier of a t-shirt.

Savino’s lower half was naked too, which was also a more recent change. Before the phalloplasty, he’d only removed his boxers for sex, and even that didn’t happen every time, depending on how bad his bottom dysphoria was that day. Sometimes, the things Savino needed to feel comfortable were not things that made it easy for him to get off, and that was okay. Savino was clearly happier and more confident now, and that was the biggest change that Alfred noticed. It was a bigger transformation than anything that had happened physically, and it was beautiful and wonderful to see someone you love feel more at home in his own body.

And feeling Vinny’s cock resting against his thigh was good too. Really, really good, to the point it was starting to turn Alfred on. He decided to wake Savino up so they could do something about it.

He scooted down a little to kiss his temple, his eyelids, and the bridge of his nose. He didn’t make it to his lips before Savino groaned and squinted his eyes open. “Fredo, what the hell do you want? Jesus, I don’t even know what fucking time it is, but it’s way too goddamn early to be this awake.”

Alfred grinned at him shamelessly. He knew Vinny could be cranky before he had coffee in the morning, but hopefully he’d be able to give him a reason not to be cranky this morning. “Is it too early for me to give you a blowjob?”

Savino blinked at him, blushing a little. “Oh. It’s uhh, not too early for that, unless you were expecting me to do anything for you.”

Alfred shrugged. “Fine by me.” He loved giving Vinny head so much that he was starting to get hard just thinking about it, but he was fine with jerking himself off afterwards (if he didn’t spontaneously come from Savino pulling his hair, which had happened a few times). He had what some people might call an oral fixation and had always loved going down on his boyfriend, and now, because Savino was happier with his dick, Alfred got to do that more often. Which was frankly, _awesome_.

Savino shifted onto his back and grinned smugly as Alfred moved over him, resting most of his weight on his arms. “I’ve never had a partner who liked giving head as much as you.”

“Their loss.” Alfred leaned down to kiss Savino, who met him with parted lips and curled his fingers around the back of his neck. Their tongues slid against each other, which sent chills down Alfred’s spine. Alfred pulled away to press a kiss to the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw. “You taste better than cheeseburgers and hot dogs _combined_.”

He could feel Savino trembling with laughter underneath him. “That sounds fucking atrocious, but I know that’s a huge compliment coming from you.”

“It is.” Alfred sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a hickey that he knew Savino would probably enjoy seeing in the mirror later. Savino moaned, and Alfred grinned against his throat. “I love having you in my mouth, babe. Feels just as good as having you in my ass.”

Savino impatiently pushed down on his head. “Quit teasing me so much then.”

“I’m not teasing. Just enjoying the scenic route.” He licked his lips and glanced down Savino’s naked body. “It’s a very, very scenic route.”

Savino shuddered but glared at him, which Alfred took as a signal to get on with it already. He didn’t immediately move down to his cock, but pressed a quick kiss to his collarbone before sucking and flicking his tongue over Vinny’s nipples.

Vinny groaned. “Fuck, that feels good. Keep going.”

Alfred laid a breathy kiss over his boyfriend’s sternum and shifted in between his legs, laying a series of kisses in a line down his stomach. “I love you so much. I’m so happy I get to do this for you.” He was grateful that he could explore more of Savino’s naked body but didn’t say that, knowing a reminder of the past might take him out of the moment in a bad way. Some thoughts, no matter how well intentioned, were best kept to themselves until Alfred could figure out a way to phrase them correctly.

Savino’s hand tightened in his hair, and he shifted up onto his elbows in order to see Alfred better. “I’m happy too, tesoro.”

Alfred smiled up at him as he took Savino’s cock into his hand and stroked him from root to tip and then back down again. He liked the way Vinny felt in his hand, and he liked being able to make eye contact as they did this. His gaze was smoldering when he was turned on.

“Succhialo, per favore.”

Alfred whined low in the back of his throat. Jesus, it was so hot when Vinny ordered him around, especially in Italian. He moved his hand down to cradle Vinny’s balls and took the tip of him into his mouth.

Savino hissed between his teeth and thrust into Alfred’s mouth. “Sì, Alfredo. Just like that.”

Alfred was eager to hear more noises, so he swallowed Savino down to the base, whimpering as he felt Vinny’s cock enter his throat. He loved feeling him, feeling all of him, in such an intimate way.

Savino chuckled breathlessly. “Every time we do this, I’m so glad you don’t have a gag reflex.”

Alfred was glad too. He couldn’t really say that right now, but hopefully the look in his eyes said enough.

He slid his mouth up, and then back down again. Up and down, going faster when Savino yanked on his hair. He slid his tongue along the underside and made sure to use more suction at the base where Savino was more sensitive. He kept his hands busy gently stroking Vinny’s balls while one massaged his thigh.

Alfred intended to focus on Savino, but the wet slurping noises of Alfred on his cock, the filthy words in Italian he couldn’t understand at this point, and the way he tasted and felt were making his own needs more apparent. Alfred ground his erection down against the bedsheets for some relief, but after a while, he had to pull off to take gasping breaths.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?”

Alfred shook his head. “Nah. I was really, _really_ enjoying that. Probably a little too much, honestly. I just needed a little break so I could keep focusing on you.” He pressed a kiss to Savino’s hipbone as a silent form of apology.

“Are you hard right now?”

Alfred chuckled. “Yeah. I’ve been kinda hard since this started.” He licked Savino’s inner thigh and started jacking his dick again.

Savino sighed, but it sounded more wistful than content. “I wish I could get hard like you. Even when I get the implant… I don’t know. It won’t just _happen_ the way it does for you.”

Alfred stilled his hand and looked up at him. “You know that doesn’t matter to me, right? I mean, I care, but only because it bothers you. It doesn’t bother me at all.” It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed that Savino was soft this entire time, but that was just a minor detail that didn’t matter to Alfred as long as his boyfriend was enjoying himself. And he’d seemed to be thoroughly enjoying what Alfred was doing until a couple of seconds ago.

Savino’s lips twitched up a little as he petted Alfred’s hair. “I know.”

“Do you want me to keep going?” Sometimes things like this could ruin the mood for Savino, and Alfred didn’t want to do anything that made him uncomfortable.

“Yeah. I just need to stop thinking about it.”

“Maybe I can distract you.” He started stroking Savino’s cock again and lowered his head to lap at his ball sack.

Savino grunted and moved his legs so that his feet were planted flat on the mattress. “Cazzo! That’s definitely distracting.”

Alfred snickered at his reaction and took Savino’s balls into his mouth to suck on them one at a time. He closed his eyes and hummed as he savored the musky flavor. Savino panted and bucked into his mouth.

“Fredo, please, I’m so close. I want your mouth on my dick again.”

Alfred released his balls, licked a stripe of the side of his cock, and quickly popped him back into his mouth. He moaned around Savino’s dick as he swallowed him down to the base. He hadn’t even touched himself, but he was close too.

Savino was babbling things in Italian Alfred was way too far gone to comprehend, shoving his cock down his throat, and staring down at him with a combination of lust and love that made Alfred’s head spin. He only deepthroated him a few more times before Vinny came with a shout of his name, thighs quaking underneath him. Alfred came at the same time, moaning around Vinny’s cock as he released onto the bedsheets.

Alfred slipped Savino’s cock out of his mouth and moved up to kiss him. Savino returned the kiss, carding his fingers through Alfred’s hair and gently holding his cheek afterwards. “You good, amore?”

“I’m good.” Alfred could feel his face heating up underneath his boyfriend’s palm. “I might need to change the bedsheets though.” That was kind of embarrassing to admit, even though it had happened before and he knew Savino wouldn’t make a big deal of it.

Vinny laughed. “That’s fucking adorable.”

“ _You’re_ fucking adorable. That’s why I came just from going down on you.”

Savino leaned in to kiss him again, pulling away after a few seconds. “Change the bedsheets and I’ll make the coffee?”

“That works.”

Savino got out of the bed and Alfred wolf-whistled at the sight of his butt. Vinny rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were turning a very handsome shade of red. “Aren’t you used to seeing my ass by now?”

Alfred smiled as he followed Savino over to the dresser. Vinny had already pulled open the underwear drawer. “Doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the view.”

Savino tugged a clean pair of boxers over his hips, and Alfred did the same. “Ti amo, idiota. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“I love you too.” That was one thing he’d never get used to. Alfred always felt tingly and floaty whenever Savino said he loved him no matter how many times he’d said it before.

As his boyfriend left the room, Alfred craned his neck to stare at his ass. The view wasn’t quite as amazing as when he was totally naked, but Vinny looked really hot just walking around the house in his boxers. Alfred was glad Savino was comfortable enough to walk around the house in just boxers, and not just so he had more opportunities to stare at him when he didn’t have much clothing on.

After Savino left, Alfred tugged the bedsheets off the mattress, humming a happy little tune. Alfred was content, and he was looking forward to breakfast and the rest of the day with the man he loved.


End file.
